The SRI Ultrasonic Camera program began in September, 1971; its purpose is to develop and evaluate in a clinical environment an ultrasonic camera system that is capable of providing high-resolution, real-time images of soft tissue structures in the human body. The basic elements of the instrument have now been assembled and have successfully completed preliminary laboratory tests. When several projected modifications have been incorporated, this instrument will be ready for clinical evaluation. Many clinical investigators have expressed interest in working with our camera, and we anticipate that construction of additional units may be advisable in the future. Before undertaking this task, it is appropriate to redesign several subsystems to reduce their cost and ensure their reliability where a minimum of maintenance is available. SRI proposes to work with the Integrated Circuits Laboratory at Stanford University toward the development of a new 192-channel receiving transducer array with fully integrated preamplifiers. SRI also proposes to develop a new 192-channel high-gain amplifier unit using hybrid electronics to replace the present multi-circuit-board unit. These developments will significantly reduce the number of discrete components and solder connections required, leading to greater ease of assembly and increased reliability.